Hyper Saiyan God
' Hyper Saiyan God' Goku is the first and only person thus far to achieve the Hyper God State. The form was created in order to defeat the Dark Prophets. He achieved it by ten years of training and mastering his super saiyan god x30 power as well as Super Saiyan 8 and learning other techniques. He spent an additional time training in a realm beyond space time where time no longer applied. In this realm Goku was constantly fueled by mystical energies and was training in the realm that the Prophets themselves recieved their power from outside of all Dragon ball multiverses alternate realities and continuities. The link between the Eternal Father and his creation. Through which he designed their reality. By using an upgrade of the universal spirit bomb technique called the God bomb to absorb all the energies and anomolies of the cosmos, gamma rays, cosmic rays, quasars, space-time and all the cosmic energy as well as absorbing all the spiritual and mystical energies of the other world , heaven and hell the planet of the kai's, hyper space and even the demon world and absorb all their energies into himself while transforming from his Super Saiyan God x30 to his Super Saiyan 8 form. Because of Goku's Godly ki and Super Saiyan 8 form the universal energy he absorbed was amplified exponentialy by orders of magnitude, creating a multiversal aura of void universes teeming with enegry. The result is what looks similar to a blue haired super saiyan 3 with whole void universes developing from the energy and forming an aura around him. The form is an enhanced hybrid of Super Saiyan God x30 and Super Saiyan 8. And this is after Goku had already mastered the power of super saiyan god and became far stronger in his base form then Whis combined with Super saiyan 5 Vegito. Goku eventually realizes the forms true purpose with the Prophets being central to the plot of the Eternal Fathers creation as the Dragon balls, suppliers of the multiverse and creators of the Gods. There power being abused for mortal benefit creates the Negative Prophets who simply suck up all the effort put into the story of all Dragon Ball continuities and release it back in a way that poisons reality itself. With the Eternal Father being beyond his creation he needed someone who could take care of the problem from the inside so he counted on the person who always rose above the challeneges no matter how tough they were one who has been known to not believe in having limitations and one who was even willing to sacrifice himself to for the right cause without holding a grudge against people who may have put him in the situation in the first place. The one known as Goku. The Eternal Father knew that the character that Goku was would make him the perfect weapon for the Eternal Father to guide and use to defeat The Dark Prophets thus he aided Goku directly in reaching the form. The Eternal Father would use a weapon that was on the same plane as existence as the Dark Prophets and act through it to defeat them. Trivia .In this form whole universes serve as Goku's aura and he watches over an protects the multiverse from beyond, to him in this realm the entirety all of Dragon ball's multiverses alternate and parallel multiverses and beyond, all of reality (all multiverses and universes and all possible physical universes, megaverses and multiverses) look like colorful drops of dew on a single blade of grass in the peaceful and tranquill paradises that cover the realm. He rarely transforms back to his base form to intearct with his former friends and other people of earth. .Hyper Saiyan God is the absolute strongest form of super saiyan and is the only form to ever bring a saiyan beyond the multiversal level there is no other versions of Goku in this form because this form exist beyond all possible multiverses and reality itself and is thus outside of space-time .Goku and the Dark Prophets fought in a place beyond space time and all realities multiverses and alternate multiverses a place from which the Prophets and in turn the universes were spawned from. Information space the place where all information and the storeis of all universes and each individual being are created. Had they're fought taken place in reality the side effects would have torn all multiverses apart. .In this form jaggeds and bubbles in Goku's aura are universes and there constant expansion and coliding within his higher dimensional aura causes a constant increase in power with each increase being ten times greater than the previous increase. The energy surges in his aura are actualy 7d branes which create the sparkles which are multiverses in his aura. Also he has the ability to channel more power from the Eternal Father when needed as Goku became his weapon and champion, an avatar and means through which the Eternal Father could interact with his creations from the inside of their reality .This form is basically the weapon of the Eternal Father himself to bring order to the Prophets and keep them from destroying his creation. .In this form Goku also posses the eraser Kamehameha. It looks like a gigantic sparkling version of the regular of the Kamehameha. It has every color on the rainbow and many more of which humans or even most three dimensional beings in general cannot percieve. It has a white cylinder of blinding and sparkling light at the end of the blast, meant to reperesent the Eternal Father/Toriyama's eraser, capable of erasing anything Goku or the Eternal Father wants erased. In this form Goku's power even surpasses that of the Prophets. Category:Transformation Category:Transformation Category:Techniques Category:Super Saiyan Forms